The Movies - dziwny film
Czy znasz jakieś mroczne sekrety w grach komputerowych? Bo ja znam jeden taki – występuje on w grze pt. "The Movies". Jeśli nie wiesz, co to za gra, to w skrócie powiem, że to jest gra o robieniu filmów. Jeśli chcesz dokładniejszych informacji, przeczytaj dowolną recenzję tej gry. A teraz do rzeczy – w menu głównym tytułu znajduje się specjalny odtwarzacz stworzonych przez gracza filmów podczas normalnej rozgrywki. Filmy w grze trwają zazwyczaj parę minut, jednak w tym odtwarzaczu może poprawić ich jakość, dodając napisy a nawet dubbing. Jednak ja przeglądając ów odtwarzacz znalazłem dziwny film umieszczony tu prawdopodobnie przez twórców gry. Jak podają informacje przy nim, nazywa się on "War is hell", jest z 1981 roku czasu gry i jest połączeniem horroru z filmem akcji. thumb|300px Zaciekawiony nieznanym filmem o angielskim tytule (gram na polskiej wersji) odtworzyłem go. I może mi się spodobał, ale dał też powody do namysłu. Jakie? Właśnie dlatego opowiem o przebiegu tego filmu... Czas akcji to prawdopodobnie realia I Wojny Światowej. Jest jakieś pole bitwy, jest też ciemno. Pobojowisko patroluje oddział brytyjskich żołnierzy (sądząc po mundurach). Jeden z nich miał maskę przeciwgazową. Wszyscy mają karabiny (zwykłe) i przewodzi im kapitan. Wtem, gość z maską każe im się zatrzymać. I nie bez powodu, gdyż chwilę później oddział został zalany ostrzałem przez inny (pokazany na początku filmu) patrol żołnierzy niemieckich. Trup ściele się gęsto, żołnierze Ententy wyraźnie przegrywają. Tuż obok kapitana żołnierz z maską zostaje nafaszerowany ołowiem, inny żołnierz nadepnął na minę i zostaje wyrzucony w powietrze. Gdyby to był realny świat, zapewne by go rozwaliło na kawałki. W każdym razie szarżujący żołnierze wroga nagle zostają ostrzelani materiałami wybuchowymi, to samo z oddziałem Ententy. Tak, obie strony zostały albo ostrzelane przez ślepą artylerię którejś ze stron, lub po prostu wdepnęli w miny, bądź też to wszystko wina nalotu bombowców. W każdym razie Niemcy poniosły wielkie straty, lecz w oddziale brytyjskim także zostało już dwóch ludzi – jakiś szeregowiec i kapitan. Obaj leżą w ziemi. Szeregowiec, chcąc to już skończyć, wstaje i rzuca się przed siebie, lecz po chwili ginie zastrzelony. Kapitan próbował go powstrzymać, ale na próżno. W końcu ten też się załamuje i jako ostatni ocalały z patrolu taktycznie rusza przed siebie i zabija paru ostatnich wrogów celnymi strzałami. Potyczka się kończy, a brytyjski kapitan odkłada broń i klęka, bijąc ziemię i rozpacza nad swym losem wśród ciał zabitych kompanów i Niemców. W takim akompaniamencie trupów i błota film się kończy. Po obejrzeniu tego materiału miałem mieszane uczucia – z jednej strony takiej akcji w tej grze nie widziałem od dawna, lecz z drugiej strony ten film daje do myślenia o żołnierzach, którzy przed wiekiem walczyli, krwawili i umierali w okopach w czasie walk w Europie. Było jednak parę błędów, jak na przykład Afroamerykanin po stronie Niemców, czy ci sami Niemcy z MP5 w dłoniach w czasie bombowego ataku (broń ta pojawiła się dopiero w okolicach Wojny Wietnamskiej), lecz mimo to nie zmienię zdania o tym filmie. Nie wiem też, czy film ten został stworzony w celach testowych, czy może to jakaś głębsza sprawa. W każdym razie czy u was też jest w grze ten film? Po co twórcy go umieścili w odtwarzaczu? Tego chyba nigdy się nie dowiemy... CIEKAWOSTKA: W czasie opisywania filmu wspominałem o żołnierzu w masce przeciwgazowej. Niby nic, ALE tej maski nie ma normalnie w grze! Przeczesałem wszystkie hełmy i stroje wojskowe i jej nie znalazłem. Podejrzewam więc, że albo źle szukam, albo ten film jest jeszcze z bety gry, gdy ta maska jeszcze była. Albo też ta maska jest dostępna tylko developerom lub jest gdzieś dostępna do pobrania. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry